The Hex Series
by TheHowlingDark
Summary: A collection of two shots all about The Hex Girls, life on the road, the paranormal, solving the spooky tales this deranged writer has to offer. Love. Family. Death. Limited Scooby Doo. AU


"Wow, look at this place." Fred said. As the mystery gang waited in the massive line for the security guards to scan their tickets. The building was mocked up to look like a cathedral, it looked so real to the gang that they thought they were outside an actual church. With its stained glass windows, double wooden doors, and twisted gothic spires.

Once inside, they could see that the cathedral was actually bigger than it let on, and the main stage had two giant speakers on either side. Tall and gloomy stained glass windows stood behind with their dark air; a little stand for a drummer and three microphones sat waiting to be used. There were ominous stone gargoyles perched on both entrances, looking menacing enough to tear your head off with their stone teeth. Stage lights were turned on full blast. They could see that people were everywhere; at the food stands, at the T-shirt booths, and even dressed as look-alike Hex Girls walking around.

"Hey gang, look at that," Daphne said pointing to a kid as they walked further in, his hand held a sign that read. 'Mystery Inc.' As they walked towards him, Velma could see he his eyes were closed, his head bobbing up and down, listening to his earbuds, his black t- shirt said "punk's not dead, you are!"

Daphne tapped him on his shoulder, his blue eyes shot open and he scowled. "You Mystery Inc.?" he asked, his tone daring them not to be. His wicked spiked wristband shined in the fluorescent light.

Fred nodded and put out his hand, "I'm Fre-"

"Don't care. Follow me." He muttered tossing the sign onto the floor and walking away without bothering to look behind him.

Velma caught up to him. "You're pretty rude for an assistant," she accused. He stopped and glared, "Who said I was an assistant? I'm just stuck doing dumb errands for my dumb sister. And the name's Quinn."

"Like, who do you think he belongs to? Dusk?" Shaggy whispered to Velma.

Velma shrugged, "He certainly has the attitude."

They trailed behind Quinn for a few minutes, and he opened a red door that said 'Employees Only'. The gang followed him through it, and found themselves in a hallway.

"How come we didn't see you at their concert back in Oak Haven?" Daphne asked him.

Quinn shrugged, "I ditched. Her music is too depressing."

Daphne raised an eyebrow.

They arrived at a marked door and he slammed it open. The girls were sitting down in deep, tense conversation with a blonde unkempt man. "We should cancel the tour!" he urged. Thorn looked up at the noise and smiled, seeing it was Mystery Inc.

Dusk and Luna noticed them and smiled too, completely ignoring the man's arguments. The blond man stormed out, shoving past Shaggy and grumbling about how he was unappreciated, and how he had more talent his in pinky then they had in their whole body.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked.

Luna sighed, "Long story."

"Hey guys, you're all set." a man said from the doorway. Interrupting their conversation.

"Thanks, Marv." Thorn said

"No problem, ladies." He promptly handed them each a piece of gum before leaving.

"Anyway, what I was saying." Luna began smacking on gum, "is that-"

"We're being stalked by some freak!" Dusk interrupted.

Luna frowned, "Yeah, after each show we would notice some things were missing, earrings, and even some costumes. And we find these little messages." Dusk pulled out a letter from the desk drawer, and handing it to Velma. "Wait is that blood?" Daphne asked, reading over Velma's shoulder.

"The point is," Thorn continued. "We can't be everywhere, especially when we're doing shows, signing autographs and doing radio. So what we're saying is we need people we can trust to snoop around when we can't."

"Alright ladies show time," A man announced. His clothing was multicolored and he wore colored glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! Before I forget, here take these." Thorn said handing the mystery gang black backstage passes. "You'll need them to have access to normally restricted areas."

"We won't let you down," Fred promised, taking the passes and handing them to the gang.

"Come on girls, let's rock Crystal Cove!" Thorn announced, standing up to leave. "You too Quinn. I don't want you anywhere alone, especially with that freak out there." Thorn muttered, leaving the dressing room with the girls and her brother in tow.

"Alright gang, let's split up and look for clues."

Meanwhile, backstage:

Quinn looked on, watching his sister perform. She mesmerized the crowd, inciting love and devotion. "Say a few words and you'll lose control, I'm a hex girl." Thorn sang. Right then, there was an explosion towards the front entrance of the fake Cathedral they were performing at. A guy in a mask appeared on stage in an ominous puff of smoke, surprising the Hex Girls and throwing off the beat of the song. Thorn told the guy off. Saying he was ruining their concert. He just laughed and pointed a hand towards the amp, saying. "You were warned!" In slow motion, Quinn watched the amp crash towards his sister...


End file.
